The NPS Strikes Back
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: The Ninja Power Squad is back! And this time, they're smarter and already experienced! Although many have forgotten them, they hang on as they have to live this time, not in the Sand, but the Cloud! Really! And I thought it'd be the Leaf! SEQUAL TO THE NPS.
1. Chapter 1

The NPS placed their hands in the center of their little circle, said their names, and then it happened. Time slowed down as everything went slow moe, then suddenly sped up at top speed. The entire world shifted around them as it changed dimensions. The six girls fell down, still not used to the teleportation there.

Oh, hey, you can skip this chapter if you want. This is just an introductory to explain. If you didn't read the first book, you may want to, but I shall explain everything here to recap.

There are six girls, who decided on the name NPS, the Ninja Power Squad, as their alias. One girl, Rose, found she had the power to teleport between worlds, her most favorite destination, the Narutoverse. She had her friends dress up and they went to the Naruto world. They were scared and confused, but Rose explained everything to them.

They had landed in a forestry area. For a couple weeks, Rose had them train to use Ninjutsu. Jessie, an earth style user, had shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and didn't know much about Naruto. Cat, a lightning style user, was Rose's sister, and had blonde hair a bit past her shoulders and blue eyes. She knew a bit about Naruto, but still, not as much as Rose. Kathy, a water style user, had long brown hair and blue eyes. She knew all of Naruto, but not Naruto Shippuden. Sandy was an air style user. She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She only knew things that Rose and the others talked about about the show. Hanna, also an earth style user, had curly darker blonde hair, the same length as Cat, and blue eyes. She used to watch Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, but stopped, and several things left her mind. Rose, a fire style user, had long, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She knew everything about the Narutoverse. Well, everything up to a certain point in the anime.

After going to the Narutoverse for the first time, many things changed. One, they all caught up on watching Naruto when they got back, so they knew everything that was out on video. Two, they had their names and looks changed greatly when they were in the Narutoverse. Jessie, renamed Chi, had long black hair and cat ears that actually worked when in the Narutoverse. Cat, renamed Tsuki, had shoulder length hair that started brown and ended blonde and cat ears and tail. Kathy, renamed Ame, had curly blue hair and a wolf tail. Sandy, renamed Sen, had red, shoulder length hair that was black at the bottom and wings. Hanna, renamed Ichi, had her hair, but longer. Rose, renamed Reiki, had wavy, blonde, long hair and wolf ears and tail.

They learned all they could, then teleported back home. Then they got ready and teleported *back* into the Narutoverse. But this time they landed in the desert. They walked a bit, then came to Suna. They were checked and welcomed. They got jobs and a place to stay. Then the story unfolded as Deidara came, captured Gaara, and everything else. They helped out a bit, but the same thing unfolded in front of them like they could do nothing. After helping save Gaara, Rose convinced everyone they needed to go back to the real world, knowing this was their limit. She gave a speech on how they will and are forgetting things. They agreed and Rose gave a farewell speech to the confused crowd, and they left.

They continued training when they got home, kept in touch, and then decided to get together again and go to the Narutoverse one more time. This is where we come in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, where are we?" Rose said, looking around. The others looked around, too. None of them could tell where in the Narutoverse they were. Then it hit Rose. Literally. A small rock landed on her head and she looked up and saw a cliff. She gasped.

"What?" Hanna asked, very worried. "What's wrong?" The others had started to get up.

"Everyone, hide your animal parts, we're in the Cloud." They stared at her, confused, then they remembered the last ten or so episodes they watched. The Cloud. Home of the Raikage. Uh oh.

"Should we... Leave?" Kathy asked.

"No." Was the reply. "We don't know when this is. It's possible they'll welcome us."

"Just be careful of the Raikage." Kathy put in. The others nodded. They all hid their animal parts best they could and headed up the cliff.

When they got to the top they looked down unto more rocks of all shapes and sizes. Rose looked around.

"Sandy..." She didn't even have to finish. Sandy nodded and spread her wings, then flew up into the air. Rose turned to the others. They took this time to get ready. Rose pulled out the scroll and summoned their weapons. She gave Kathy her scrolls containing all sorts of kunai and shuriken, she attached her Wolf Blade to herself, she gave Hanna her scroll filled with potions and poisons, she gave Cat her Twin Blades which she attached onto herself, she gave Jessie her scroll holding her explosive kunai chain, and she left Sandy's Katana in the scroll to give to her.

Cat and Rose practiced concealing their blades in their chakra, Cat causing her blades to radiate lightning, and Rose causing hers to flare with fire. The others practiced their Taijutsu. Rose quickly put her blade away and walked over to Kathy. They hadn't been able to hone their Genjutsu skills while away. Hanna volunteered herself to be the one to be practiced on.

Sandy got back quite a bit later. She informed everyone where the village was and they started towards it. They took every step with caution, and when nearing, Rose told them that they should hide their weapons in their scrolls. Upon getting there, they encountered a couple people with cloud headbands. They were stopped and questioned.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" One of the ninja asked.

"We're wanderers." Rose said, being the group leader once again. "We've been wandering around from place to place for a while now, and since we were tired, and this village was nearby, we decided to try our luck to stay here and rest. If it was possible." The cloud ninja looked at each other warily, then the one from before spoke again.

"Well, normally we would bring you to the Raikage, but he's in the-" one of the others jabbed him in the shoulder, apparently trying to tell him to shut up. They were hiding that the Raikage was not there. That was an easy read for the NPS.

"The..." Sandy said, motioning for him to continue. Rose stepped on her foot.

"If they don't want to tell us, that's fine. We've been not let into villages before." She said.

"No. It's fine." The ninja said, looking at his partners for complaint. "If you just tell us where you girls are from, I bet we can let you in, with someone to make sure you stick to the rules. Now-" 'Someone to make sure you stick to the rules' literally translated to: 'You will be watched 24/7 by some of our ninja to make sure you aren't doing anything we should be concerned about, like, say, killing people or stealing.' "you and your friends come with us, while you tell us your names and the villages you are from." They looked at Rose for this one. She had these things covered.

"Well, my name is Reiki. And this is Chi, Tsuke, Ame, Sen, and Ichi." She waved her hands over the others as she said their names. "I am from no village. I grew up a wanderer, my family and I travelled around a lot. One night I was out getting firewood to restart the fire because I couldn't get any sleep. Everyone else was asleep, but not me. When I got back, everyone was dead. Killed by rouge ninja. They would've killed me too if I hadn't been out getting firewood.

"Chi I found in a wagon wreckage years ago. She had lost her memory of everything, so I took her in with me. Ichi was also there, but she was too young to remember anything. If not for her crying and Je-I mean Chi's sister bond's, I wouldn't have found her. I found out they were sisters after Ichi called Chi 'sis' a couple times.

"Tsuke is another wanderer. I had joined up with her and her family for the moment, we had a nice chat, then I left. Minutes later I found Tsuke following me. She said they abused her and hated her, but I wasn't sure. I still let her join me.

"Ame is from the Hidden Rain. She was working in a store to provide food for the orphanage she and some others lived in. I got families for all but three of the kids and her. I let her come with me after she saved my life as I was leaving. Long story. Don't ask, please.

"Sen we found half dead in an abandoned village. She claimed to have killed everyone herself out of rage. I doubt it." Rose got jabbed by Sandy. "Then again, she does have a nasty sense of 'I'm gonna kill you' radiating off of her like sweat. If you get to know her. But that personality has saved us several times."

"Hmm..." The man was pondering what Rose said. "Well, I can't say I believe all that until proven, but here." He opened a door to a small, but not too small, house. That entire time Rose had been talking, they were walking through the village. And Rose was too busy finding out some back- stories for them while walking to notice, least of all look around. The house was small, empty, but nice. But they definitely didn't have enough money to buy it. They did return home from last time with two times the amount of money than they brought, but they only brought the extra sixty dollars, ten per person in their group, this time. And that definitely wasn't enough to buy this place. Let alone the furniture. They'd need triple the amount to buy the place, than even more to get the stuff to live there. Rose explained this to the Cloud nin.

"Well, if you're just staying here for a bit, I bet all you really need is a couple beds and jobs to get food." The others nodded in agreement. "We can help with the jobs."


	3. Chapter 3

**skip this chapter if you don't want to read all their attacks and things. This is just a recap, and a telling of which Jutsus will be used, like last time.**

So, here's all their jutsus. The +'s are the amount of chakra needed to use. Also, the C means close range, the L long range. The √ means it was used in the previous story, the ~ means talked about, but not used, and the π means used in this story.

Rose:

- Phoenix Flower Jutsu: ++ - L √

- Detonation: +++ - C/L √ π

- Fireball Jutsu: ++ - L π

- Forest Fire: +++ - C/L

- Ameturatsu Imitation: +++++ - L

- Teleport Between Worlds: +++++ - C/L √ π

Kathy:

- Hidden Mist Jutsu: ++ - C/L √

- Tsunami: +++++ - L

- Water Dragon Jutsu: +++ - L π

- Rain: + - L

Jessie:

- Earth Mould: ++++ - C/L √ π

- Earthquake: +++ - L

- Earth Fault: ++++ - C/L π

- Tracker: +++ - L π

Hanna:

- Earth Mould: ++++ - C/L √

- Earth Shield: + - C π

- Earth Wall: ++++ - C √

- Tracker: ++ - L π

Sandy:

- Rasengaan: ++++ - C

- Death Drop: + - C √

- Aura Sphere: +++++ - C/L √

- Burst: + - C/L √ π

- Tornado: +++ - L π

- Jet Stream: + - C π

Cat:

- Chidori: +++++ - C √

- Thunder Shock: ++ - C/L √ π

- Lightning Sword: + - C √

- Electrocute: +++++ - C

- Double Lightning Sword: ++ - C √

Everyone:

- Shadow Clone Jutsu: ++++ - √

- Chakra Lend: +++++ - √

- Cancel Chakra: + -

- Flare Chakra: + - π

Rose and Kathy:

- Genjutsu: +++ - √

Scrolls:

- Katana - for Sandy - C π

- Twin Blades - for Cat - C π

- Explosive Kunai Chain - for Jessie - C/L π

- Wolf Blade - for Rose - C/L √ π

- Provisions - food and first aid and such... √ π

- All Kunai and Shuriken - for Kathy - L π

- Poisons and Antidotes - for Hanna π

- Scrolls - to carry the other scrolls... √ π

Combinations: (**this one's different. Because it's combinations, it will have the effectiveness, not the chakra needed, and it will be +'s. Plus, it will have the people and the attack or thing they need to do for it. It also has the C and L, and the √, ~, and π.**)

- Mud Trap - Hanna - Earth Shield, Kathy - Tsunami +++ C/L

- Dragon Flame - Sandy - Death Drop, Rose - Fireball ++++ L

- Exploding Statue - Cat - Cancel Chakra, Hanna/Jessie - Earth Mould, Cat (again) - Flare Chakra ++ C

- Sandstorm - Sandy - Burst, Hanna - Earth Shield +++ L

- Cannon - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould, Sandy - Burst, Rose - Detenation +++++ L √

- Ice Dragon - Kathy - Water Dragon, Sandy - Aura Sphere +++++ L

- Thunderstorm - Cat - Thunder Shock, Sandy - Aura Sphere ++++ L

- Thunderstorm Revised - Cat - Thunder Shock, Sandy - Aura Sphere, Rose - Ameturatsu Imitation +++++ L

- Pressure - Jessie - Earth Mould, Sandy - Burst +++ C

- Lava Flow - Rose - Fireball, Hanna - Earth Shield ++ C/L

- Lava Pit - Jessie - Earthquake, Rose - Fireball, Hanna - Earth Shield ++ C ~

- Lava Ball - Rose - Fireball, Jessie - Earth Mould ++++ L π

- Hidden Flower - Rose - Phoenix Flower, Kathy - Hidden Mist+++ L

- Hidden Flower Gen. - Rose - Phoenix Flower, Kathy - Hidden Mist, Rose and Kathy - Gen. ++++ C/L √

- Blood Sisters - Rose - Detonation, Cat - Thunder Shock +++ C/L π

- Blood Sisters Revised - Rose - Detention, Cat - Thunder Shock, Kathy - Chakra Lend +++++ C/L

- Rainbow Sphere - Rose - Fireball, Kathy - Water Dragon, Cat - Thunder Shock, Jessie and Hanna - Earth Mould, Sandy - Aura Sphere ++++ L

- Rainbow Dive - Rose - Fireball, Kathy - Water Dragon,Cat - Thunder Shock,Jessie - Earthquake,Hanna - Earth Mould, Sandy - Death Drop +++++ C

- Absolute Zero - Rose - Fireball, Everyone Else - Chakra Lend +++++ C/L

- Electrocution - Kathy - Tsunami, Cat - Electrocute +++++ C/L

- Wooden Animals - Jessie/Hanna-Earth Mould,Kathy-Chakra Lend +++ C/L

- Forest - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Rain +++ L

- Forestation - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Tsunami ++++ L

- Natural Disaster - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Tsunami, Rose - Forest Fire, Sandy - Tornado, Rose and Kathy (again) - Gen. +++++ L

- Hurricane - Sandy - Tornado, Kathy - Tsunami +++++L

- Double Trouble - Hanna - Earth Shield, Jessie - Earth Mould ++++ C

- Ameturangaan - Sandy - Rasengaan, Rose - Ameturatsu Imitation +++++ C

- Dark Void - Hanna - Earth Shield, Cat - Chakra Lend, Rose - Detonation, Rose (again) and Kathy - Gen. ++++ C/L

- Light World - Rose - Fireball, Rose (again) and Kathy - Gen., Cat - Thunder Shock ++++ C/L

- Weld - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould, Rose - Fireball +++ C/L

- Ice World - Kathy - Rain, Sandy - Death Drop +++++ C/L

- Snowflake - Kathy - Rain, Sandy- Aura Sphere ++++ L

- Fireflake - Kathy - Rain, Sandy - Aura Sphere, Rose - Chakra Lend +++++ L

- Teleportation-ish - Sandy - Death Drop, Jessie - Chakra Lend, Hanna - Earth Shield ++++ L

- Thunder Sphere - Sandy - Aura Sphere, Cat - Thunder Shock ++++ L √

- Double Earth - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould +++ C/L

- Rainbow Shield Conservation - Whoever has the Element they're Shielding Against - Hold Hands Out, Everyone Else - Chakra Lend +++++ L √


	4. Chapter 4

As the men promised, all six girls got jobs. But not as good of jobs as they had while in the sand. Rose had a quick moment to tell the others to call each other their fake names from now on, and not to do anything or say anything about their world or etc... It was because they would and are being watched. The others agreed, understanding everything.

The next couple of weeks they did their cleaning and helping duties as well as being quiet about stuff. Every once in a while they saw someone watching from the crowd or the shadows, but payed no mind. Soon, something happened that told them exactly where they were in the Naruto story.

Kathy ran in to the house one day at random.

"Hey guys!" They looked at her in annoyance/curiosity. "Tsuke's main job is helping to bring the many boxes hidden around town together and use them to help with the job their owners all face!" AKA the Raikage was helping the other hidden villages in this world to defeat the Akatsuki, enemy of them all. This was a code that they all understood. But it also confused them, because Tsuke really did have a job to grab a bunch of boxes from people around town and give them to a certain store. It was a bit different that Kathy said, but it wouldn't be so unreal that the person or people probably watching them right then would think they knew something. Rose stood up, understanding in her eyes. That meant she got the message.

"Yeah. Tsuke, you should get to work." Tsuke glared at her sister, then left. Rose didn't have to explain anything. They all knew where they were. The Raikage should be getting back soon. Then they could ask to help out in the war. But the guard would be off them, and they could possibly get the headbands! And they could do more.

Finally the Raikage came back. As he was walking back to his place, the NPS spotted him. They ran over quickly.

"We've been hearing rumors," Rose said quickly. "But we'd like to know the truth. What's happening?" The Raikage stopped walking and looked down at them. Jessie gulped.

"There's been a shinobi alliance." He said. "Who're you?" Rose and the others stated their names.

"So, is there a big war coming? If so, can we help?" Hanna asked. The Raikage looked back down at them. Suddenly they all felt like puny little ants.

"What can you do? You're all small and fragile!" He said.

"Well-" Rose was cut off by a girl next to the Raikage.

"Sir, these are the girls that Raiko (**a made up person, the guy who let them in, and a gate watcher**) was talking about. They're the wanderers."

"Well," the Raikage said, "they're not much of wanderers if they are staying here, now, are they?"

"Um, we're right here." Sandy said. She was ignored.

"We decided to rest a while." Rose said. "But because of being wanderers, we've been prone to several attacks, ambushes, and robberies. None of which we couldn't handle on our own. We're perfectly capable of fighting."

"Well, I'd like to see this!" He said. "Come with me."

The girls followed him to his place, then to some training grounds. He looked at them.

"Pick your best fighter." He said. They all looked at Rose. She looked at them.

"Fine." She said. She walked forward, than cracked her knuckles. The Raikage walked forward. Then Rose realized she'd be trying her skills on him. Then she remembered the trouble Sasuke had. This would be a problem. Thank goodness she was just sparring, not fighting for her life. Cat walked over to her.

"We're about the same in skill. So let's fight together." Rose looked at the Raikage for disagreements.

"Let's get this over with." He said. Rose and Cat looked at each other, then got in their fighting stances. This would be hard to do, they'd need to time it just right.

The Raikage ran towards them. Rose could tell he was slowed way down. Cat got in front of Rose really quickly, then as he got close and was about to punch, both Cat and Rose ducked and Cat put her hands out, electricity radiating off of them, then slammed her hands onto the Raikage's chest. The Raikage got pushed back in surprise as Rose flipped over her sister, ducked, Cat made a stream of lightning fly straight and hit the Raikage (Thunder Shock), and Rose pushed him on the ground and used Detonation, hands still on the chest, feet in the air, then bent her arms and pushed up, flipping back toward Cat.

They looked at the Raikage who was getting up. He stood up and started towards them, getting ready to punch. But he froze on mid punch. The girl from before, who was slightly worried before, was definitely worried now. He stood there, not able to move.

"What-did you do?" He asked, shortness of breath showing. He started coughing up blood. Then he fell to his knees. The girl ran over to him. "I-didn't even see you-weave any signs!"

"One of our attacks. We call it Blood Sisters." Rose said. "We can cancel it now, if you'd like." The Raikage nodded. Cat walked over and set her hand down on his arm. It radiated lightning like before. The Raikage flinched. Then he stood up, back to normal.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Tsuke charged up the energy cells and blood cells in your body, causing it to act as though you were too hyper and hadn't slept in weeks, then I continued the process by heating your insides to around 110°, then making your blood boil. So boiling hot blood was racing around your body really fast, and when it reached your brain, it caused your brain to spasm, canceling your control over making your body move, then, the heat and sudden change in temperature, and the weird blood flow and such, caused your lungs to work overtime, making it like you were suffocating in lava. somewhat." They stared at the two girls in awe.

"And the reason you didn't have to do hand signs?" He asked.

"Practice."


	5. Chapter 5

The NPS followed the Raikage back up to his office.

"How would you six like to be Cloud shinobi?" He asked, pulling out six cloud headbands. Rose was the one to answer.

"Sure. It'd be cool, and we'd be able to help with things." Rose knew why he was doing this. He didn't want another village to get them, because if they did, they'd have an easy shot at killing him. But still, they were hoping to get the headbands and become Cloud shinobi. They'd get new ones anyway.

One thing about the Ninja Power Squad was that they kept all their belongings on them, whether it was wearing them or keeping them in a scroll. That was because they didn't know when they'd have to teleport back to their world.

They all took one headband each. Rose put her's around her waist, Cat put her's around her head, Jessie put her's around her neck, Sandy put her's around her waist, Hanna put her's around her head, and Kathy put her's around her neck. They looked at the headbands for a while, then smiled.

"One thing, though, about us." Rose said. The others looked at her with '...' Plastered on their faces. Rose let her animal parts show. The others did, too. The Raikage looked at them in shock. "Long story." Was all Rose said. The Raikage was speechless.

"Well, we'd best get back to work. We have some jobs people are counting on us for." Kathy said. They were dismissed as the Raikage sat down to ponder what he had just seen.

They were still watched, much to Rose's disenjoyment. It annoyed them all. They were stared at quite a lot. Well, more or less their animal parts were. They kept their jobs and were able to make some money, enough to live on, but they waited and waited, but it took forever until some action came. Then they remembered that all the action was in Konaha at the moment. They'd have to wait for Killer Bee to show up before anything exciting happened.

They saw some people they recognised. But rarely. Plus, they didn't want trouble, so they stayed away. Trouble came to them a bit easier now, so they tried to stay away from it as much as possible.

Finally, they heard a loud yelling and cheering as they were walking down town. They looked up and knew exactly where they were in the show.

"Three..." Rose started.

"Two..." Sandy continued, smile plastered on her face. They all knew what was coming.

"One." Kathy and Jessie finished. A shot came as the Raikage sped down and destroyed the concert, then continued through the stone balcony to the ground. Killer Bee went with him. They started arguing. The NPS quickly walked to their house to rest. It was going to be crazy soon. With the war and everything. And they were right in the middle of it all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Argh!" Sandy said, frustrated. She'd been trying to learn a new skill that doesn't need other people or her wings, but it was very difficult. Rose and the others were trying to help, but it wasn't working. Then Rose had an idea.

"Try this." She stood in a stance learned in PE in their world. Sandy stood in the stance. "Now use burst at the ground in front of you over and over." Sandy used burst like Rose said, then felt a sudden wind trying to turn her around. She let the wind pull her, and continued using burst. She started spinning and spinning, than Rose yelled stop. Sandy quit and got pushed back. She saw a tornado start to form, then dissipate. She had made a new attack. She called it Tornado.

For the next long while everyone was practicing their weaponry and small skills they could use in the war. When Bee disappeared, they knew the war was super close.

Finally, they were called out. They headed out with the other Cloud nin and followed them to the area all the ninja were meeting. Upon getting there, they all got new headbands. They put their Cloud ones in a scroll that held their other stuff, then sealed it into the scroll that held the provisions and things. Their weapons were on them.

They were placed in the same group as Kiba and the others with special talents. As they got in the group, they could feel the stares of everyone around them who weren't from the Cloud. They heard whispers and things all around them with their good hearing that showed signs of distrust among everyone. Kiba walked over to them.

"Hi. I'm Kiba. I'm from the Leaf." He put his hand out. Rose shook it.

"I'm Reiki. I'm from the Cloud. It's nice to meet you. Geez. So much distrust and cold stares. It's like we aren't even an allied force." Rose stated.

"Well, people still dislike other people. That'll never change." Kiba replied. "I'm sorry, but how come-" he paused. Rose's ears twitched.

"We have wolf ears and tails? Cat ears and tails? Wings?" Rose looked at him. He scratched his head.

"Yeah..."

"Long story. But it was surgical, not hereditary." Rose didn't smile or frown. Kiba looked at them confused.

"Why?" He asked. Rose looked at him, grinning.

"Why not? It's cool, useful, and makes us stronger." Kiba refrained from asking any more questions. Then the ceremony started. Gaara gave the speech and everyone cheered. The NPS included. Then they headed out.

Unsure of what to do, but knowing where they were most needed, they asked Kiba.

"Um... Where and what are we doing?" Rose asked Kiba. It was his sister that answered.

"We are going out to help wherever we are needed." She said. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They had started running. Sandy groaned. Everyone looked at her. Rose sighed and sped up to get close to their leader, Mifune. She got up behind him.

"Sir, my friend is having trouble running. Would it be all right if she uses her own way to follow?" Mifune looked back at her with confusion.

"What other way is there?" He asked.

"Is that a yes?" Rose replied. He sighed and looked straight ahead. Rose fell back a bit and nodded at Sandy. Sandy ran forward as fast as she could and got to a clear spot. Everyone was looking at her. Mifune looked back. Sandy bent, spread her wings, and shot into the air. She went really high. Mifune, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and the others around who saw watched her as she stayed in the air and kept just as fast as everyone else. Rose smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

There were four places they could go. They could help against Deidara and Sasori, against the Swordsmen of the Mist, the Neji imposter, or on the cliff by the beach. Rose talked it over with her friends. They decided no on the Deidara and Sasori. They had it covered. Then Hanna gave a good point.

"Let's help at the Neji imposter and the cliff by the beach. We can save some lives." She said. Hanna went to help with the Neji imposter, while the others went and helped at the cliff by the beach. Hanna would catch up with them later.

They hurried to the beach to see the company there waiting. Sandy flew up and high, then went out to see when they were coming. A bit later Sandy was flying back at top speed.

"They're coming! They're coming!" She yelled. Everyone was staring at her, then looked down at the water. Sure enough, seconds after she landed, white Zetsus were appearing. Among them was Kakuzu, Asuma, Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Rose and her friends huddled up together.

"OK," Rose started. "Let's review. What is our goal?"

"To save the two people who loose their lives to the fox brothers?" Kathy guessed. Rose nodded.

"And what are we going to do to make sure we don't get killed?" She asked next. Sandy replied this time.

"Use long distance attacks?" She guessed.

"Well, that's one way." Rose said.

"If they do hit us with that thing, we get out of there any way possible." Kathy continued. Rose nodded.

"And if they do get you?" Asked Rose once more. There was no answer.

"If they get you, name off random animals, plants, people, anything. Silence will get you killed, too. But if push comes to shove I can get you out of there. Last thing. How do we kill them?" The others were again silent. Finally, Cat, who had been quiet and thoughtful the entire time, answered.

"The same way it was done in the anime." She said. "We can let that Darui guy do it. We are just there to save the other two." The rest of the group nodded.

"What about the other brother?" Sandy asked. Rose looked thoughtful.

"Let the same thing happen that happened in the show. Then after he's sealed, fly away as fast as you can with it to a place away from here. Then Jessie will use Earth Fault and she and I will use Lava Ball, since Hanna's not here to help us with Lava Pit. We'll send it to the deep dark depths it belongs. And I'm sure 'Tobi' won't get it when it's far underground, burnt to ashes, in a pile of lava."

"But don't they need that jar?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. But what's better? Letting Madara have part of the nine tail's chakra and the ability to seal people? Or destroying it so he can't? I see no point in keeping something that you know your enemy's going to get and can use to destroy you." The others sighed in agreement. Then they turned and saw the battles already starting. "Let's go."

"Hai!" The rest replied. They all ran down the cliff, except for Sandy, who took off into the skies. They ran down to the water. Ame went into the water as Rose, Cat, and Jessie ran on the water. They ran over to Darui. Atsui and Samui were fighting. Then Rose saw that they were about to be hit.

"Sen! Ame!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs. Sandy shot down and hit Kinkaku, pushing him away and distracting him from the hit. Ame's arms appeared from the water and pulled Atsui and Samui under. They reappeared behind Rose and Darui. The rest went as they planned. Sandy did several air attacks, jutsus and weapon, on random enemies, while Rose took out her sword and used it. Kathy, Jessie, and Cat used their jutsus. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kinkaku was sealed.

Sandy swooped down and grabbed it, while the others ran after her. They continued running for a while. Finally they came to a secluded area. Jessie used Earth Fault, almost fainting from her chakra exhaustion. Then, as Sandy dropped it, Rose ran over to the edge and used Fireball. Jessie ran over and used Earth Mould just in time, causing the huge fireball to turn into a lava ball. It flew onto the jar, incinerating it, just as the crack in the earth closed up.


	8. Chapter 8

They ran back over to the battlefield to see if they could help with anything else, but the battle was over. That meant they had missed everything. They ran over and asked a Stone ninja what happened. It was the same as in the anime, the only difference was that Madara hadn't got the box. Or jar. Or jug. Whatever you call it.

It was getting night time. Then it hit them. Hanna could have stayed with them. Then they could have gotten to the other place faster, and smoother. And they still would've made it. They took off as fast as possible to the place Sakura was at.

They got there just in time. They walked up to the gate.

"Sorry. We need to check your chakra before you enter." A man was saying to Neji. It had begun. The man turned to the girls. "You too."

"It's fine." Neji said. "I understand."

"Unfortunately." Rose said. She took her sword out with quickness and hit Neji on the side. Neji turned as he was being cut down.

"What-?" The ninja at the gate just stood, shocked. Then they started calling for help. Help came. In the form of Hanna and Sakura.

The Neji imposter looked up at us. "How-how did you know? That I-" he started transforming back into the White Zetsu he was. The ninja just stood there, shocked. Hanna walked over to us.

"Hey! I was going to-" she got interrupted.

"Kill him?" Rose asked. "I doubt it. You couldn't hurt a fly without one of us there." Hanna pouted, knowing she was right. The White Zetsu looked at Rose. Cat took out her twin blades.

"You still didn't answer me." He said, taking in sharp breathes. "How did you know?" Rose smiled. Cat brought the swords down.

"You wouldn't understand, even if we told you." She said. Cat stabbed him in the heart. He was dead. Hanna walked over to us.

"You guys are too violent." She said. Cat and Rose smiled.

"We know." Everyone said.

"So, how come you knew? That that guy was not who he was, I mean." Sakura asked. Their smiles faded. Rose had this one again.

"Neji was back there with everyone else." Rose said, shrugging. "Plus, we found out something about these guys you'll need to be careful about. They can have the same chakra as the person they change into, so you're going to have to find another way to find if they're friend or foe. Sorry. I have no ideas. Actually, I do, but it's already in motion. So, yeah. Good luck. Guys, I need to talk to you."

They followed Rose away to an area. Hanna and Jessie used Tracker to see if anyone was around. Only one was, and it was an enemy. Jessie told the coordinates and Sandy went. A screech was heard, then nothing. Sandy appeared seconds later, her katana blood stained. Kathy offered to wash it off. Sandy held it out while Kathy did the same thing as Cat when fighting the Raikage, except instead of electricity coming off of her fingertips, it was water.

When it was clean, Rose had them sit down. Every five seconds, Jessie or Hanna, alternating, would use Tracker to see if anyone was coming.

"OK. This is a memory check. Sorry, but I'm going to start now. Question one. What is a car?" Rose asked.

"A vehicle that four or five people can ride in from our world that is made of metal and can travel at speeds up to 100 miles per hour." Was the answer.

"Question two. What school did you go to for highschool?"

"Analy." Was the answer. "But we're still in highschool."

"Question three. Who's Inuyasha?" Sandy squealed.

"A person from another anime, the main character, and a half dog demon."

"Question four. Who's leader?" Everyone sat on this, not knowing what to answer.

"The president?"

"God?"

"Pein sama?"

"The king?" Rose cut in.

"OK, OK, OK! Enough. Last question. Blanky blanky sailed the ocean blue in blanky blanky blanky blank."

"Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue in fourteen hundred ninety two!"

"Good. Your memories are in tact, so let us continue to help! NPS, let us be off!"

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ." Jessie started. The others giggled. They went out and headed out. "Should we help Kiba and the others?" Jessie asked. Rose nodded.

"He was nice to us. Plus we'd help a big favor." They headed off. They got to the cave and headed in, right as it blew up. Hanna quickly used Earth Shield and a dome of earth covered them, protecting them from the falling debris. When the rumbling was over, Hanna let the dome disappear. Rose then had them split up into two groups, one looking for Hinata, and the others to kill the fake one.

Hanna and Sandy immediately left, searching around to find the real Hinata. The rest of the NPS ran in the direction Hanna had said the others were in. Upon getting there, Kiba, Shino, and the fake Hinata were already arguing. They continued running and then hopped up. Rose kicked the unsuspecting White Zetsu in the side, knocking him to the ground. Cat took out her blades and stabbed him in the chest. He died as Cat was pulling them out. Shino and Kiba looked at them in horror.

"Two down, many to go." Cat said. The others nodded. They turned towards Kiba and Shino. Cat spun the blades in her hands as Kiba and Shino got into fighting stances. Cat swung the blades back together and put them back onto her side. "You two all right?" They just looked at her.

"You killed Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"Correction. We saved you two from using chakra and waisting bugs, and saved Hinata." Rose said. Just on cue, Hanna and Sandy showed up, carrying an unconscious Hinata. They set her gently down on the ground. Hanna pulled out her scroll with healing and poisonous drugs, potions, and the like. It had taken her a while, but she had memorized every one and learned how to use them.

"It took us a bit longer to find her and drag her here than we thought," Sandy explained looking down at her. "But we managed." Hanna had pulled out a tube of clear goo and wrappings. She started spreading the goo lightly on the bandages and wrapped them around Hinata's head, arms, and legs. Then she grabbed her supplies and walked over to Shino and Kiba.

She spread the goo on the bandages like before, then attempted to grab Kiba's arm. He pulled away, but Hanna got her point through and he let her wrap his arms. Meanwhile, Sandy and Jessie had gone to find the other two presumably dead ninja.

Hanna didn't do Shino. One, he was fine, and two, he was creepy.

Minutes later Sandy and Jessie got back, carrying the two ninja. They were set down and Hanna ran over. She pulled out the scroll again and pulled out a black vile. She opened it up quickly and put a drop into each ninja's mouth. Then she quickly pulled out a vile that looked like it was filled with blood (because it was) and a jar filled with blue goo. Then she took out an empty vile and filled it halfway with the blue goo and five drops of the blood. She poured it down one ninja's throat and continued to do the same with the other.

"What's she doing?" Kiba asked.

"You'll see." Rose replied. Hanna put the blue goo, empty vile, and blood vile back in the scroll, then grabbed *another* black vile with a cork. She took the cork off and smoke started pouring out, like a witches brew. She waved it under the first guy's nose. His eyes opened up, bloodshot and completely white. He started gasping for breath. Hanna grabbed his hands off her shoulders and forcefully but slowly pushed him to the ground.

She then moved on to the other ninja, doing the same thing. When they were both laying down, they were breathing slowly and calmly. Kiba and Shino watched in astonishment. Soon after, Hinata awoke from her unconsciousness. She looked around at everyone. She then looked at the bandages on her, the other two ninja, and Kiba's skin.

Hinata walked out of there with help from Cat, while Rose and Sandy helped one of the two ninja, Hanna, Kiba, and Jessie were walking alone, and Shino and Kathy were helping the other ninja. They quickly walked to the camp, got checked thoroughly, then let in. Sakura and one of the medical ninja that would have been dead if not for the NPS helped them to tents.

Sakura checked Kiba first, removing the bandages and seeing... Nothing. No scars, bruises, or cuts. She continued to take off Hinata's. She too was flawless. The NPS were OK, they just needed to rest. Lastly, she went on to the other two ninja, who were being taken care of by the other medical nin. Their bandages were removed to show, yet again, flawless skin. As Sakura was walking over, she could tell something was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

The other medical nin looked at Sakura with confusion and amazement. The NPS and Kiba's team were silent as they listened to what the med had to say.

"Sakura, check them. You'll see." He said. Sakura placed her hands over their heads. She gasped and moved down their bodies, to their hearts, all the way to their feet.

"What? What is it?" The men were asking. The others walked over to them to look and hear what Sakura had to say.

"You're dead." She said, shock on her face.

"What? No we're not. We're right here. We're alive." The men were replying, also confused. Kiba's team agreed. The NPS just snickered at their confusion.

"You're dead." The med was saying. "There are no signs of activity in your body. The blood is not flowing, it isn't even multiplying. Your chakra is depleted, and is disappearing as we speak. Your heart isn't pumping, your brain isn't working. This is impossible, but you are moving and speaking on your own without being alive." Sakura turned to the others.

"What happened in there?" She asked. Kiba pointed at Hanna.

"She did it." He said. Hanna hid behind the nearest person. Sandy. Rose explained.

"She has a lot of medicines, poisons, potions, and antidotes in her scroll, but none of them can bring a person back to life. The best she could do was this. She did not bring them back to life. What she did was trap their spirit in their bodies," she turned to Kiba's team. "the black vile," she turned back to Sakura. "Then she gave them their abilities, like chakra and thinking, and all that stuff," she turned to back to Kiba's team.

"The blue goo and blood." Kiba said. Rose nodded, then turned back to Sakura.

"Then she awakened them, using a strong smell only spirits can smell. The foggy black vile. Basically, they are just spirits we can see. They cannot age or die until certain things happen, but since it is a dead body, it can and will start to rot or get smelly. Yes. One of these guys who is not released from this jutsu is called a Zombie. But we will release it before that happens."

The others stood there, silent, not knowing what to say.

"Wait, so you're telling me that we can have an immortal dead army?" Sakura said finally. The NPS laughed long and hard.

"No!" Rose finally replied, still giggling. "These things cost money. Money, time, and chakra. Not to mention the materials. Plus..." She trailed off. The NPS hung their heads. They could tell what each other were thinking. They came from another world. And when they go back everything would be reset. A clean slate. It would be just a waist of their potions. The only times they would use it would be if they were going to be here a while or if they were going to die if not to use it. It was also for emergencies if one another got hurt.

They left soon after, the two ninja put in their care, since they were the ones who could undo it if they started turning rouge. The two ninja followed them everywhere, so the NPS had much difficulty trying to talk with one another. Finally, Jessie broke.

"Since we can release this jutsu at any time, can we talk? It's really annoying, especially when I want to say something important!" She said. Rose looked at the two ninja following them, looking confused. Rose had everyone stop.

"What we are about to share with you is top secret." Rose was saying to the ninja. "You may not tell anyone about it. You may not ask us questions, and you most definitely can not speak about it. Do you understand?" They nodded, knowing what would happen if they broke any of those rules. Rose had the NPS sit down in a circle. The two ninja stood to the side. Jessie and Hanna put their hands on the ground, checking for intruders. None were around. Finally, Jessie could speak.

"So, since it's still dark, I was thinking we could go help with the Deidara problem, then be back in time to help Kakashi and the others with the Swordsmen of the Mist. That'd save some lives, plus, I want to see Deidara kun again. Hopefully he's not too damaged..." Jessie started going off into her own little fantasy world. Rose sighed.

"I guess. That'll spend time. But just as a heads up, I'm doing a memory check-" the others groaned. Rose scowled at them, then stood up. "Ahem, as I was saying, I'm doing a memory check _right after we encounter Deidara __**and **__when we encounter the swordsmen,_ er, before. Or should it be after? Or before _and_ after...?" The others sighed.

"Are we going or not?" Cat said, standing up, brushing herself off. The others stood up behind them.

"OK. Let's be off!" Rose said. The two ninja followed them in confusion and fear as they started running.

"Oh, and, people?" The girls looked at Rose. "Remember that Naruto can sense chakra and see what people are doing now, so until we are clear, don't do anything suspicious. I'm not sure if he can hear what we are saying, so be careful. The memory tests will be rarer than I'd like, but they are exempt from this rule."


	10. Chapter 10

They landed near where they thought the samurai were. Everyone looked around.

"Hey, shh!" Rose said quickly. Everyone quieted as much as possible and listened. Rose's wolf ears twitched. She heard the sound of metal clinking in the distance. Then she sniffed the air. "They are a bit more than two miles in front of us, still at camp. Deidara hasn't broken out yet. I'm still not sure if the White Zetsu has infiltrated and given Deidara the sword yet, but we'd better hurry. I can smell the Zetsus all over the place. Ooh, that just gave me an idea. We have a stronger nose than Kiba or Kakashi, so we can smell if Zetsus are around, and we can smell the ones that are disguised as people that we wouldn't know from the anime. But don't rely on your noses too much. They could be mistaken. And-ew! Someone's peeing! I'm stopping my nose and ears now. Let's go and hurry and stop Deidara from escaping."

They started running towards the samurai quickly. They stopped and walked into the camp. They saw the girl, Kurotsuchi, talking with one of them. They hurried along, but were stopped by one of the samurai.

"Halt." He said. He talked with the two ninja a bit, then turned to the NPS.

"Make this quick. We have something to do, it's very important. And we are on a time limit." The samurai was about to speak when Kathy gasped.

"Reiki..." She was saying. Rose listened and smelt the air. The White Zetsu was at the puppet holding Deidara. The other samurai was there, too. They only had a couple seconds.

"Sorry," Rose quickly said to the samurai. "No time to talk! It's already happening!" The NPS started running towards where Deidara was being kept. The samurai started running after them. The two other ninja stayed back, not knowing what was happening.

"Hey! Stop!" He yelled. By then other samurai were following him, them too running after them. Some samurai got in front of the NPS, but Sandy just flew up above them, while pulling two others with her. Rose and Cat just jumped over them, almost getting cut by their blades. Jessie went under ground.

They got over and quickly hit the White Zetsu, then Sandy cut off his head with her katana. The NPS stopped and panted, then looked at the box Deidara was being held in. Kankuro had gotten up and turned towards them, about to attack.

"Hey! Hey! We're on your side!" Jessie quickly exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth.

"Then why'd you kill that samurai?" He asked. The others were piling in around them, making sure they couldn't escape. Kurotsuchi and the other samurai guy walked forward, ready to fight. Sandy kicked the White Zetsu's head, still in the helmet. It rolled forward. The head fell out of the helmet. The other samurai guy with Kurotsuchi put his sword away, telling the others to stand down. Rose turned towards Deidara.

"So, I hope you won't escape now, Deidara." There was a grunt from the puppet.

"Sorry. But that's not going to happen, hmm." Deidara replied. Rose cursed.

"Tsuke, I think he got the sword. We'll need you. Watch out." They stood back and watched as Deidara blew open the puppet. Sandy and Jessie looked to the ground as White Zetsus started coming up. They used their weapons and hands and feet to attack them. Rose and Cat ran after them, while Hanna stayed back a bit. Kathy was confused and had no idea what to do, then followed the samurai after Deidara. They got to the earthy area. They started complaining about needing lightning. Cat ran forward.

"I have lightning chakra. I can help." Cat said. She ran out, Rose about to run after her. The samurai looked at her with thanks.

"Chi, grab him so he won't be able to dodge!" Rose said, turning for just that moment, then turning back and continuing to run after Cat. Jessie jumped down into the earth, and, right as Cat got to Deidara, Jessie came, right on cue. She grabbed his legs. Well, more or less hugged them.

"You are just too cute, Dei-kun!" She said. This made him stop concentrating on his attack. It also prohibited him from dodging. He started using his attack again, but Cat was too fast. She charged up her lightning chakra and let it conceal her twin blades. She stabbed Deidara through with her swords.

Deidara looked at her with slight amusement. Jessie had let go of his feet, and he was bulging slightly because of getting ready to explode. The sword was in the ground, making Cat have to pour in more chakra to stop the explosion than normally. Rose ran over, seeing the struggle, and used detonation on Deidara. It wasn't the same as Blood sisters, because one, Deidara was reanimated, and two, he was full of clay.

You'd normally think that her Detonation would make the clay explode, but Detonation makes things do different things according to their material and how much chakra put into it. Anything earth based would melt, except if it's hard, like stones. They'd explode. Anything water based would boil, except if it's hard, like ice. It'd melt. Anything else would melt, unless lots of chakra was used. The clay melted slightly, making it not blow-upable.

Rose kicked him, sending him flying. Cat's twin blades got pulled out of Deidara when he got pushed back. Rose stabbed Deidara in the stomach with her wolf blade, burying it in the ground. Deidara wasn't able to move. Kathy, Jessie, and Sandy had gone after the other Zetsus. Kankuro and the others ran over.

Kankuro used his Sasori puppet and wrapped up Deidara, then Rose took out the blade, putting it back on her side. Deidara then got kicked into the puppet he was in before. Rose took the others in her group over to the side and quickly asked then three questions. One, what is Naruto, two, what is a gun, and three...

"A duck walks up to a..."

"Lemonade stand and he says to the man, runnin' the stand, he said, 'hey,' bum bum bum, 'got any grapes?'" They finished for her.

"Good. We shall continue now." They had answered every question correctly. They turned back to the samurai.

"Um, we have to go now, there's something we still have to attend to." Rose quickly told them. The samurai looked at the NPS, about to say something, but they were already leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

The NPS ran as fast as they could. The moon was going down already and they needed to hurry to help with the Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The two other ninja were still following them, but by now the NPS were ignoring them.

"It was kind of pointless bringing them 'back to life' if they are no help to us or others, having to always follow us around everywhere." Kathy whispered to Hanna. Hanna shrugged.

"Well, it wasn't too much trouble. I'd be glad to give my life in exchange for us winning this war right now. They will help. Hopefully."

"I hope they'll be of *some* use at least, or else I'm not going to be happy." Kathy finished, speeding up to Rose. Rose looked at her confused, then leaned in to listen to what Kathy had to say.

She gasped, frowned, then looked back at the others. The others just looked at her confused. They saw Kathy lean in again and Rose smiled, then frowned, then laughed, then finally, nodded. The others sped up to her. Rose and Kathy looked at them.

"We need to hurry. Either that or go home now. I have been informed that you are starting to forget things, Hanna, Kathy too, is having the feeling she is forgetting things. She's not sure what, but she is." Hanna looked at them in confusion, then realized what they were saying. Recognition donned on her as she remembered things.

"We should take a majority vote. Who wants to go home to the *real world* and who wants to risk staying?"

"I want to go home and see my mom again." Hanna said. Kathy nodded. She wanted to go home too. Sandy wanted to stay. Cat didn't care, but would prefer to stay. Rose didn't care, but she did want the well being of her friends. Jessie was the the tie breaker. Jessie thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Let's ditch this joint." She said, smiling slightly evilly.

**Sorry for the short chapter! But the next one is really cool, although even shorter, but the one after that will be longer. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

They stopped where they were and were about to release their somewhat jutsu on the two already slightly rotting ninja and burry them in the ground, but they had just... disappeared. The NPS really didn't care too much about it, though, but still quickly found them and released the jutsu, then burried them right where they were. Then the girls turned to each other in a loppy circle and were about to put their hands together in the center to go home.

Rose smiled somewhat sadly, then realized she and her fellow friends had let their guards completely down. She saw the shock on the other's faces as everything seemed to unfold slowly in front of her like time had slown down. She felt the hit on her neck in the nerves and knew she was done for. Everything went black as she fell down, fainting, and someone, whoever it was, catching her. She even had an idea who.


	13. Chapter 13

**(NOTE TO READERS: As stated at the beginning, these girls are caught up in the anime, not the manga. That means, POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT! They do not know that Tobi is Obito, they think he's Madara.)**

The rest of the NPS shook in fear at the man in front of them. Tobi. No. _Madara._ He had somehow found them, and taken out Rose, their only way home to the real world.

"If I am correct," Madara said to them all, "this girl is your leader, and you will do nothing and cannot go to the place you are wanting to without her. So I don't have to worry about you guys fighting back or running away to tell anyone else, right? Or else I will kill her. And you guys don't want that, do you?" They were way too scared to even move their heads in response.

Madara was much scarier in person, and they normally got their courage from Rose, even if she was in another area. But at the moment she was unconscious, and they had lost all their courage. Cat, who would've normally, or so have said that she would've normally, have ran up and given him a huge hug, but now, in person, it was a different story. Especially with him in his Madara act, not his Tobi act.

Madara started walking between them, carrying Rose. He continued on, ignoring the girls. The girls looked at each other, then stood up, following him.

This was bad. Really, really bad. Without Rose they couldn't go home. Not going home meant that they would start forgetting things. Starting to forget things meant not remembering things when, no, _if_ they got home. And they had no idea when or even _if_ Rose was going to awaken.

Madara glanced back at the girls following him.

"Good. You're coming," he said. "Hopefully this way you won't get in the way of my plans. It seems you are always one step ahead of me, but this time..." He never finished that sentence.

When Rose woke up she found she was in a dark room, bound by chains. She looked around franticly in search of her friends. They were in the room with her, but not tied up.

"How long... How long was I out?"

"Not long enough..." Was a response. She turned to see Madara lying up against the now open doorway.

"Don't worry," Hanna, who was closest to me, whispered in my ear. "Being secluded like this lets us think. We haven't forgotten anything important." Rose sighed in relief, then turned to Madara.

"Please, let us go. I swear we won't be any trouble to you - heck - we won't even exist." She asked him.

"Hmm... No." He replied.

"Please! Oh my goodness, I'm going crazy. OK, then, let us make a deal."

"I'll hear it, but the answer will still be no." He replied.

"You may regret that. Here's the deal. We live in a different world than this, that's why we knew what was going to happen. My friends and I can go from this world and that world anytime we want, but the longer we stay here, the more we forget things. Whenever we travel here, it's a different time, place, whatever. The world resets itself.

"So one, if we leave, everything that happened here that involved us totally disappears and goes back to how it would've been without us here. And since we know the future, somewhat, I was thinking that we could come back and join the Akatsuki, if it's alright with you. Here. I'll let you scan my memories or whatever if you want. We were going to see if we could join anyway. And I don't break my promises."

"Hmph, who knew you'd be the one to crack? But that story doesn't sound even the slightest bit realistic. But I'll take up your offer to see your memories." Rose looked at him square in the eye. A shot of slight pain went through her head, but then it was gone.

"Hmm... Looks like you _were_ telling the truth. And you would join the Akatsuki willingly?" She nodded. "Then make sure you do." The clasps on Rose's arms fell away.

"Since I won't remember, and there's a high possibility we'd kill you, memorise this. Say it when the time is right. 'A flower blooms and grows, but is soon crushed and torn apart. A symbol of love will wilt and get pierced through.' Now go, before I change my mind." The NPS disappeared all of a sudden. _She could've just gone with her friends anytime she wanted. They didn't need to touch or anything. All she needed was to be conscious. What a strange girl._

**(ANOTHER NOTE: The NPS left off at right before the 'power' episodes, so in the next book they will know more.)**


	14. Chapter 14

The girls appeared in their world, right as they had left. So much time had passed, even Rose was starting to forget who she was a bit. I mean, she remembered everything, it's just her life was so changed, she didn't view everything or anything the same way. Same with the others. It was like they belonged in the Narutoverse. But they knew they didn't.

"Do we have to?" Kathy whined first thing.

"Have to what?" Rose replied, somewhat confused.

"Go back now? To the Narutoverse, I mean. I'd really kind of like to spend a couple weeks _at least_ in our home world. I'd like to catch up on things here. Even though no time has passed, it'd be nice. It feels like forever." The others nodded.

"Yeah. We do need too. I found out while we were there that time, that going back right after isn't such a good idea. We'll forget things easier. Now, let's put our new things in our chest and stay here, go to school, and when everyone's all ready, we can go back to the Narutoverse."

Everyone smiled and hurried into Rose's room, then took out one of their kunai. They went over to the thick wall coming out, placed a stool, then took the kunai and stuck it into a small, light, pencil mark on the wall. Rose pushed the handle up, causing a long, thin door to open up from the mark at the top of the wall down to a couple inches above the floor.

The NPS had made it themselves. They had shelves, hooks, bars, and all sorts of other things to store stuff in or on. They were stocked full of weapons, scrolls, clothes, and other things gotten from the Narutoverse.

"Wow. We really need to get a better holding facility for these things. Too bad we can't use our jutsus in this world, or Hanna and Josie could just make an underground fortress we could put our things in. Look at this. Things are falling out as we speak!" Sandy exclaimed. Cat went to sit on the bed, while everyone else was either arguing, putting stuff into the holding facility, or stuffing the things that had fallen out back into it.

"Cat, are you OK?" Rose asked her sister. Cat looked up at the others, who had stopped doing whatever they were doing to look at her. They were silent.

"Why not?" Cat finally said.

"Why not what?" Kathy asked, confused.

"Make an underground fortress?" She replied. "We could find a good, hidden area and make a tunnel downwards however far we want, put a latter in and a door at the top, make sure it's hidden, then start making it a head corders. Like the Akatsuki base. We can make it deep enough to be able to expand, and each of us can have our own room, we can put our Narutoverse things there, even our money. We can have our own little base. And if anyone finds out about us or anything, we can possibly recruit them." The other NPS members pondered this. They all smiled. They liked it.

Thankfully they'd be able to do it because they were ninja, but unfortunately, it'd still be pretty difficult because of the fact they had to do everything by hand and slight tool, and they couldn't use any jutsus or anything to help. They couldn't use their jutsus in this world. Another thing, they couldn't do it very often because of the fact that other people might see them.

They had a lot of money from their jobs, and were planning on using most of it to buy cement to surround the base, then wood, carpet, and wallpaper to decorate. The last bit of money would go towards lights and other things that needed to be plugged in. They were planning on making a hole in Rose's room, right under the electricity plug, then putting in an extension cord that would go under ground, connect to another extension cord, then split off with the extension cords that could hold many other plug ins. It would go throughout the entire base so there would be power.

There would be a room for each member in their group and a big room with two computers, TV, fridge, cupboard, table, and couch. There would be three bathrooms with showers, toilets, and sinks. Each person's room would have a closet for their clothes, another closet for their weapons, a desk, a chair, cupboards, and shelves. The decorating of the room was left to the owner.

There were no beds. It wasn't a base like the Akatsuki's. It was a store house. They kept their things there, not themselves. The other things that they owned that were of their own world they kept at their houses, but if they were running out of room or their parents wanted to get rid of things, they'd bring them to the base for safekeeping.

After the base was finished, they constantly looked for things in stores to get for the base.

"Hey, you can transport anything into the Narutoverse, right?" Kathy asked Rose once. Rose nodded. "Think you'd be able to move the entire base?" Rose nodded again.

"Unfortunately I'd be super tired when getting there, and we wouldn't have a say where the base goes. Plus, all our stuff that isn't in the Narutoverse would change to adapt, so we'd have to put all that stuff in a different room that wouldn't come with us." That was enough of that conversation.

At school they got so excelled in PE that they didn't need to take it anymore. Their math never went down, but never went up either. They were failing History and English, always slipping in things about the Narutoverse, until Sandy threatened the History teacher (that for some reason reminded her somewhat of Hidan) that she would convince Rose to send him to the Narutoverse and let Itachi do Tsukinomi on him. He scoffed, not sure what she was talking about. She decided to walk to the front of the class and give everyone a lesson on Uchiha history. During the time of which Rose brought the History teacher into the Narutoverse and just as so happened to land in Konaha. She followed the river down, the History teacher right behind.

They, of course, came upon Kisame and Itachi, who did end up using Tsukinomi on them, but Rose 'dodged' and it hit the History teacher instead. Rose immediately went back to the real world, bringing the History teacher with her, of course. He caught up on Naruto History, advising the Language arts teacher to do 'Naruto terms to know' review. Everyone in the NPS got straight A's after that.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a Friday, and the NPS were all together like they always were on Fridays. Since the base was at Rose and Cat's house, they were now going to Rose and Cat's house every Friday instead of switching off between people.

They spent most of their free time catching up on Naruto. The new 'Power' episodes were out. That's when they decided to read the manga.

"Hey, people," Rose said, twirling a kunai in her hand. Everyone in the base looked at their leader. "I was on FanFiction, reading a story, and they were saying the manga was farther than the anime. We should start reading it so we know more." The others nodded.

They all immediately went to the computers and searched up the manga. They spent the rest of the day reading the twenty or more episodes that weren't up as anime yet. They didn't finish. They needed to go to the surface for dinner.

They went up and ate, then went back down to the hideout to finish.

Each member had two keys, one for the hatch into the base and one for their room. They all knew the password to get onto the computer. They all had their own folders on the computers. Only Rose had the Master Key.

The Master Key opened a secret, hidden door in the base that led to an empty room only Rose was aloud in. No one knew what she did there, but she didn't go often.

Finally they had finished the manga. Everyone was quiet.

"That... Was not what I was expecting..." Kathy said. The others nodded. **(SPOILER ALERT!)** "Who would've thought that the nine tails... No... Kurama... Would become good?"

"Or that Tobi was Obito?" Rose said.

"Or that the ten tails would appear?" Cat said.

"Ugh, the ten tails. It was so ugly!" Sandy said.

"Hey, are we going to go to the Narutoverse soon?" Jessie cut in. "We are going to go, aren't we? And are we joining the Akatsuki?"

"We're going when everyone is ready. And yes, we are joining the Akatsuki." Rose replied.

"Yay! I'll get to see Deidara again!" Jessie squealed.

"If he's alive when we join..." Hanna put in. Jessie frowned.

"Why don't we create a base in the Narutoverse some time and become a second Akatsuki?" Cat asked. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Cat led them to the computer and brought up a fanfic about eleven people who found rings in the real world, got brought to the Narutoverse and got the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's powers, then became a organisation like the Akatsuki. The NPS smiled. They wouldn't do it this time, but maybe some other time.

"So, I'm ready to go anytime." Jessie said.

"Yeah, we're all ready," Rose replied. Everyone smiled. "But we aren't going now. It's time for you to go home. We'll go maybe on Monday." Everyone frowned and put their stuff away, then went to the latter, climbed up one by one, then unlocked the door, getting out, locking it back up afterwords. The girls that didn't live there left home. They all lived nearby, a walking distance, so if they needed to, they could go to the base any time they wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

It was finally Monday. The NPS all met in their usual spot at break.

"So, do you want to go now, or at lunch?" Rose asked.

"I'd like to go now. It'd be easier," Jessie replied. "None of us have PE, so we won't get tired before lunch, but still, it'd also be better before empty _or_ full stomachs." The others pondered this, then agreed. Plus, they didn't know where they would land or when.

They went into the girl's bathroom and Rose pulled out the wigs, clothes, animal parts, and carefully concealed weapons. Her backpack was bulging because of it, and it made it heavy. They were all in the large stall. They put their things on while taking the things they didn't need off.

When they were ready they looked at Rose, smiling. Rose smiled back at them, then they felt time and space warp around them as the stall changed into a waterfall. They started falling, when Kathy used Water Dragon Jutsu. The dragon carried them out and set them on the dry spot of land. The girls smiled at each other. They were once again in the Narutoverse.

**So, my good readers, this is the end of this book. There will be another one, and it will be longer than this and the first. Review!**


End file.
